Cliché
by Beyl
Summary: While in the Meadow one sunny afternoon, Bella tells Edward what she REALLY thinks about his glittering skin. BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

Cliché

Author: AbNaGbEyL

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Pairings: Edward/Bella

Summary: While in the Meadow one sunny afternoon, Bella tells Edward what she REALLY thinks about his glittering skin.

I'm fairly certain that someone out there has written something similar to this but I wanted to do my own. Enjoy, I know I did.

EdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdward

Edward had always hated his ability to read minds. It was rude, invasive and more often than not, irritating. Especially around Emmett and Rosalie after one of their numerous weddings.

Yet, as he watched the strange human girl sitting beside him, staring at his gleaming torso, he wanted nothing more than to get insider her head to know what she was thinking.

Every other weekend or so, he would carry Bella up to the Meadow and just enjoy her company while basking in the sun...it was a rare treat. Both spent hours studying each other and he knew her expressions well enough by now to know that she was _very_ amused.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly. She started, and tore her eyes from his twinkling chest.

"Oh! Nothing." She said quickly, blushing and looking down to avoid his eyes.

Edward reached out and gently coaxed her chin up with one finger.

"Please? I hate not being able to hear your thoughts."

She blushed further. "Well...it's just...not very manly."

Edward's jaw dropped, and he was fairly certain he heard a 'crack' as it hit the ground.

_"What!?"_ he gasped out in astonishment. Bella's blush deepened and she hurried to explain.

"Edward...you _glitter!_ I mean, it's not that it isn't, well, _pretty_...'cause it is! And it's not that I don't like it but _seriously_. My boyfriend _glitters!_" She said in a rush.

He was still too astonished to do anything but gape as she rambled on in an attempt to salvage the situation.

"And it's not only that, you're a _vampire._ What kind of manly vampire _glitters?_ I'm starting to think that it was a vampire who spread rumors about your kind in order to make it look as though you were more masculine and ferocious...not that you aren't masculine but all of the stories make you all sound better."

"Stories..." he managed to choke out.

"Well...yeah. You know, the whole cool foreign accent, cape, slick hair, creepy manor, sleeping in a coffin, fangs, the flying, turning into a bat and/or wolf...I mean, what kind of _real_ vampire sparkles?"

Edward suddenly realized why Alice suddenly burst into hysterical laughter early that morning and decided that maybe it was better that he _couldn't_ read Bella's mind.

EdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdwardBellaEdward

How was it? R&R

Has anyone ever played Monopoly at McDonalds and realized that you can get every single game piece one the board but one in every category? It's rigged I tell you! Happens to me every year!


	2. Not a Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
